The present invention generally relates to facsimile transceivers and, more particularly, to a facsimile communication data recording apparatus for storing, accumulating and reading various administrant data which will be annexed to video data read from an original document during transmission or reception. The "administrant data", as distinguished from data on a document, may include another station's no. (ID), a communication opening time, a transmitted or received number of documents and a transmission or reception error. They may also include a transmission or reception speed, a resolution and other functional parameters.
What is important in the administration of a facsimile transceiver is grasping the time and kind of data transmission or reception, occurrence of a failure in communication and like administrant factors. Storing and recording such administrant data will prove particularly effective when a facsimile transceiver fails in its data reception mode, because administrant data are received automatically leaving no printed record.
With this in view, a prior art facsimile transceiver is furnished with a special printer to exclusively print out administrant data at the end of every communication. Such a printer for recording administrant data alone adds to the cost of a facsimile transceiver and invites an increase in the number of mechanical component elements which renders the maintenance proportionately troublesome.